Broken Souls
by Little Vicious Shewolf
Summary: This story contains rape that may or may not turn into mutual love between a professor and his student. Cadwyn is beautiful, and abused. She needs someone to love her, could Severus Snape be that person? Edited chapter 1
1. Chapter 1

I made my way slowly towards the castle. I had lived in America for the past eleven years and had decided it was time to return to my homeland. I looked at the castle before me. It was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

I walked to the gate and whispered the password Dumbledore had given to me and walked up to the castle. An old squib that muttered nonstop about sneaky sniveling students met me and escorted me to the headmaster's office.

I looked around the office and the unsmiling old man behind it. He seemed to be very deep in thought. "Professor?" I asked quietly. He looked at me glanced back down, and jumped up suddenly. "Cadwyn, my dear welcome to Hogwarts." He spoke of my schedule, and such before having me try on the hat.

"Hmmm. A strong mind I see. Very intelligent, shy and quiet. Has Slytherin tendencies, Gryffindor courage, Ravenclaw smarts, and Hufflepuff loyalty. Very peculiar. The dear headmaster does love his Gryffindor's though. Let's put you there."

Dumbledore looked ready to sing. "The password is Snickerdoodles. Your things have been placed at the foot of your bed." He turned and seemed to pull a butterbeer out of thin air.

"Now you will be Professor Snape's aid, since you excel in both defense against the Dark Arts, and in Potions. He has the right to pull you out of any of your classes. I had to fight him tooth and nail to get him to accept an aid. You will report to his room during your free periods everyday, and Saturdays belong to him as well, but not only will you receive extra collage credits for being his aid, if he deems you worthy you will be excepted in any school you choose to go to. When, Severus Snape decides a student is worth writing a reference letter for, the deans of the school can only admit you. He is not a very tolerant man."

I was amazed; he managed to say all that without taking a breath. He ushered me out of the room and I quickly found my way to Gryffindor Tower. Everyone was in there classes, so I located my bed and got my bearings. The bell rang, and I grabbed my bag and went downstairs.

It was a free period, which meant I had to report to Professor Snape. I was quite nervous. I don't really care for people and was very nervous to make the acquaintance of the snarky professor.

I rushed into his classroom, which was quickly filling with first year Slytherins, and Gryffindors ready to learn how to defend themselves. I carefully stood off in the front corner. My slight form shrank easily into the shadows. You really had to look to see me hiding there.

A tall dark sensuous looking man breezed into the classroom. I saw his glamour shifting around him, and for a moment caught a glimpse of the hateful looking man everyone else saw.

His nose was indeed a little large, but not at all hooked and nasty looking. He had straight even white teeth, and silky black hair that tumbled past his shoulders. His glamour wasn't one of disguise, for he looked pretty much the same, but to scare.

He saw me in the corner, and snapped at me. "Cadwyn, exit the corner. I will have a need of you assistance in but a moment." I hadn't given my last name to anybody. It was for me to know, and no one to find out if I could help it. Dumbledore knew, but had sworn not to give away my secret. I set my bag on the floor and glided softly from my hiding spot.

I walked docilely to his side and struggled to remain calm. I really don't like people. I listened to his speech to the first years. He really knew how to speak. His voice was a silky cadence that could either build or destroy, whichever he chose. "I will now show you, with the assistance of my aid Cadwyn a few defensive, and offensive spells. Then we shall let all of you try."

We walked to opposite sides of the room. "Now I am going to try and jinx Cadwyn, and she is going to try and block it. Someone count." He was testing me, not the first years. A small boy began to count "1, 2, 3!" I realized when he got to two I didn't have my wand drawn and tapped my ring softly.

It was nine and a half inches. It was made from the wood of an African tree Ebony. It had an intricate rose carved on the end and it looked as if the stem of the rose wound its way up the wand. It was so beautiful, it almost looked as if the thorns on the stems really would prick you if you chose to touch it. It contained the venom from a basilisk fang.

He tried a simple spell on me. "Expellarmis!" he shouted. "Protego." I whispered and quickly threw a stunner at him. He hadn't been expecting it, and fell to the floor breaking his nose. Cheers erupted around the room as I rushed to his side.

I rolled him onto his back. He was out cold. I silently healed his face with a slight discomfort in my mouth, and healed his head from all injury. "enneverte." I whispered and his eyes snapped open.

There was a crazed look in his eyes. There was a flash of light and I remember no more.

SPOV

I was a tiny bit angry, when I walked into my classroom. Dumbledore had finally managed to con an aid off on me. He claimed she excelled in Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Potions. But, that's for me to decide. She was in a dark corner all alone when I entered the room. It looked as if she was a part of the shadows herself. I snapped at her "Cadwyn, exit the corner. I will have a need of your assistance in but a moment." She stepped out and I felt an instant hardening in a very inappropriate place.

I shook my head slightly. She was around five foot four inches tall. A whole foot shorter than me. She had deep blue electrifying, yet familiar eyes. They shifted from the beautiful blue to a guarded gray. Her hair held an array of colors. The base was a dark blonde, but she had platinum blonde, honey blonde, light brown, mahogany, cherry, ebony, and even a little silver colored, streaks of hair.

She was beautiful. I knew it was time to rid myself of this attraction I had for her. I gave my speech mechanically to the class, and then told them Cadwyn, and I were going to show them an example of defensive and offensive spells.

"Now I am going to try and jinx Cadwyn, and she is going to try and block it. Someone count." A small boy began counting. "1, 2, 3!" I thought I was going to have to redo the experiment, because the twit hadn't even taken her wand out yet. But, when the boy said two she tapped her ring and it transformed into her wand. My attraction for her rose.

"Expellaramis!" I shouted. She threw up a protective shield and moved with such grace and precision. She jinxed me. "Stupefy." I heard her say softly. Her voice was magical, so beautiful and pure. It was unbelievable. I felt the spell hit me, and I hit the floor, which rendered me unconscious.

I came to a few minutes later not knowing where I was. Before I could stop myself I cursed the witch leaning over me. She flew off me and I heard a crack as her small dainty skull slammed into the wall across the room.

Dumbledore would not be happy. I dismissed the class and grabbed the small girl in my arms, and ran quickly to the hospital wing. Blood was pouring out of her scalp. I pressed my hand against it as I ran. I heard gasps of surprise as I shot down the corridors.

I placed her carefully on a hospital bed where Poppy began to tend her. I went to Dumbledore's office, and as I had predicted he was livid. "I know you didn't want an aid Severus but blasting her across a room. Really, she barely weighs a hundred pounds if that much." He fretted the whole way to the hospital wing. "Was she awake, when you left her?"

I shook my head, and heard a scream coming from the hospital wing. Albus was gone. He was sprinting down the hall like a bat out of hell. We entered the room, and Cadwyn was sitting up looking around the room, blood dripping out of her head her eyes glazed over. She looked at me and smiled seductively.

"Severus, come see me. I can show you things you've only ever dreamed of." She whispered to me. I fought her pull hard. She was tied fast to the bed unable to get off it. "Come on Professor, I know you want me. Untie me." She whispered and I was moving forward without even noticing, "Severus out!"

Albus shouted knocking me out of my trance. I ran from the room. I heard Albus cast a silencing spell then heard no more. The bell rang and I walked back to my classroom where the sixth years were conjugating. I wonder what was wrong with Cadwyn. Maybe my jinx was to strong for her small body.

CPOV

Professor Dumbledore and Poppy had finally righted me. "Go to the kitchens and get something to eat from the house elves." I nodded and left the hospital wing.

I found my way to the kitchens where around a hundred elves tried to force-feed me. "Does the Missus be wanting some mashed potatoes and turkey?" I nodded. "Please and thank you."

After I had eaten and promised every single elf in the kitchen that I had enjoyed what they fed me and I was full, they allowed me to leave the kitchen. It was the last class of the day, and a free period for me, so I went to Professor Snape's room.

I knocked softly on the door. "Enter." A voice boomed from the other side. I winced and entered. He nodded towards a cauldron with ingredients scattered around it. "Finish brewing that. I was just about to add the moon lace."

I nodded. It was a sleeping draught. I added the moon lace and walked to the stores and retrieved a unicorn hair. I dropped it into the potion. Professor Snape was grading papers and didn't notice.

The potion, which normally takes a few hours to reach the state I now had it in, called for crushed poppy petals, and then said to allow to sit for five minutes before stirring twice clockwise and allow it to simmer for ten minutes then it would be ready.

I did all the proper things and fifteen minutes later dowsed the fire under the cauldron. Snape did notice that. "That is not finished yet Miss Cadwyn." I hated to say anything. "Professor it is done. You can look for yourself if you don't believe me."

He sneered hatefully his glamour shifting around him glamours didn't fool my eyes. Nor did invisibility cloaks. He looked into the cauldron and his face reflected surprise. "How did you do that?" I began ladling the potion into dose size bottles.

"I added a unicorn hair." He shook his head. "Amazing. I have a couple of other potions for you to brew." I nodded. "I need a powerful pain killer, and veritaserum. I nodded, and scourified the cauldron. I'm not much of a talker. I gathered the ingredients for both potions and began brewing. The professor had set up another cauldron whilst I was gathering my supplies.

The painkiller was well on its way. I went into the storeroom and grabbed a bottle. I held it to my mouth and went back into the room and dumped the contents into the cauldron. It went immediately into the final stage and I finished it quickly.

The veritaserum normally takes a month to brew, but I can shorten that time to a week. I got to point where the potion would have to simmer over night, and began ladling the potion into bottles. "That's not enough pain killer in those bottles."

The professor said as he looked up. "Yes sir, my pain killer is." He studied me for a moment and nodded. I finished that, and the bell rang. "You are dismissed." I went to exit the room and paused at his desk. "Next time he calls drink this. I know he tortures you, and I believe this will keep it from hurting."

I placed a full bottle of painkiller on his desk and quickly exited the room. I went into the Great Hall for supper, but seeing as I had already eaten there was no sense in it. Everybody ignored me except for a boy with raven hair, who was flanked by a bushy headed girl, and flaming red headed boy, slammed into me and then barked at me. "Watch where you going!"

I had been watching where I was going, he hadn't though. His gruff manner in which he treated me rubbed off on the other students. They ignored me, and when they weren't ignoring me they were being rude. I drank my pumpkin juice and quickly exited the hall.

Someone tried to trip me, and almost succeeded, but I'm very quick on my feet. I went upstairs and showered, then tucked myself inside of the curtains of my four poster bed and read for a couple of hours.

I fell asleep, and woke up several times during the night listening to the noises the girls made. I have a bad feeling about this school.

SPOV

I apparated to a small muggle village and walked up to the Riddle Mansion. I paused and looked at the small bottle of pain potion and drank it.

I'd really find out what Cadwyn was made of now. The Dark Lord tortured me for hours, but thanks to Cadwyn's potion I felt none of it. I wonder what she added to it?

CPOV

I have been at Hogwarts for around a month. The students hate me. They throw things at me, and a couple of girls even held me down and beat me up.

They do it and don't know why. I know why though. It might have turned out different. Harry Potter is my number one tormentor. He likes to hex me, one day he pushed me down the stairs. I didn't tell anybody.

This isn't the first time my school had been like this. I don't belong with humans and they can sense it. The teachers were even a little cruel to me. Just today Romilda Vane pulled out some of my hair. I wonder why?

RPOV

I stood in Professor Snape's classroom. Everyone else had already deserted the room. I laid my trap as I left. Professor Snape was in for a surprise when he returned.

SPOV

As I entered my room for a free period I felt a charm of some sort grab me. I picked up a small bottle off the floor and drank it. I was immediately hard. Enters Cadwyn the object of my now out of control desire.

CPOV

When I walked into Professor Snape's room I knew something was wrong. As soon as I was in far enough he slammed, warded, and placed a silencing charm on the door.

He grabbed me and spun me roughly around. He waved his wand and our clothes were gone. I struggled a little. "Professor…" He hit me. His fist connected with my eye and then my lip, and cheek. "Hush witch."

He growled in my ear. His member poked against my entrance and I struggled not to cry. I looked into his eyes at the glazed crazy look in them He was under the influence of a spell.

There was no hope for me. I whimpered at he tore through my hymen. He pumped roughly in me. I didn't scream because I knew he would remember this later and wanted to make the memory as easy on him as I could.

"You feel even better than I thought you would. You are so tight. We fit perfect." His voice purred in my ear. Finally he came inside me and we both fell to the floor.

His body had mine pinned and I struggled to breath. If I tilted my head I could look into his eyes. He was slowly coming down from whatever enchantment he was under. I had expected his anger, but I didn't expect him to be angry with me.

"What did you do to me witch?" I shook my head. "I didn't Professor." I whispered. He pushed off me and pulled me with him.

"Did you want to be my whore? Because you have certainly succeeded. If you thought you could trick me into fucking you once and then holding over my head you are wrong. You can either keep fucking me, or I will report you to the headmaster."

He spoke coldly and calculating to me. He really believed I had done this and there wasn't anything I could do to fix this. I nodded, and fought the tears forming in my eyes. "I'll ummm, f-f-f-… have sex with you sir." I murmured.

An evil grin crossed his face. "That you will." He pulled me into his sleeping quarters and kept me up all night, having rough brutal, and vicious sex with me. He was finally sated at around three in the morning. "Go back to Gryffindor Tower now witch. I'll let you know when I am ready for you again."

I climbed stiffly and painfully from the bed. Bruises were already forming on my other bruises. "What happened to you before witch?" I looked at my beat up body. I sighed.

"We all have our crosses to bare, some just have more than one cross." I pulled my clothes on and left the room. He didn't even offer me a pain potion. I went to Gryffindor Tower and fell into an exhausted sleep.

I awoke from sleep very foggily and went to rise when I realized it was Saturday. I fell back painfully on the bed and returned to my troubled sleep.

I awoke to someone moving stealthily around the room. I tapped my ring and watched to see if they opened my curtain. They did. It was a small house elf.

"Master Snape asked me to fetch you. He said Saturday's belong to him." I nodded. "I hate to bother you, but will you help me dress?" The elf smiled and nodded. "Yes Mistress!" The little elf dressed me pretty much by himself.

"Now is there anyway you can take me to Master Snape?" He beamed and took my hand. He left me standing in front of the dungeon door. I tapped the door. "Enter." A silky smooth voice called. I shuffled painfully into the room. I glanced in a mirror.

My right eye was swollen shut, and you could clearly see a hand mark around my neck. My right cheek and lip were both swollen also. He didn't look up as I walked in. "I want you to brew me another pain potion like the one you made me last time."

I licked my cracked lips, and rasped softly. "Yes, Sir." I took my wand out, and instead of gathering the ingredients, I summoned them from the storeroom. Finally I walked very slowly into the storeroom retrieved a bottle and raised it to my mouth.

A little blood got in it, but all it would do is give him a little extra energy later. I put the contents into the cauldron, and summoned the bottles and started putting doses in them. "Fill all of them with the same dose you gave me last time."

I did this slowly. I scourified the cauldron. He looked at me and didn't bat an eye as he said, "You look as if you don't feel well Cadwyn. You should get more rest." I nodded. "Yes, Sir."

He sneered at me. "You're dismissed." I began limping painfully from the room. I wish that little elf were here. I stepped outside the door and to my surprise the little elf was waiting for me. "I've come to take you back to your room Mistress."

I smiled a little and took his hand. All the older students were gone to Hogsmeade. "What's your name?" I asked the little elf softly. "My name is Minute Miss." I smiled. "Are you a free elf Minute?" He shook his little head.

"Yes Miss. I am free, but only because my parents were being free." His little ears flattened. "Would you be interested in a job Minute? I'll pay you." He gasped. "You will not pay me! I will bond to you. I will be your elf!" I studied the elf.

"Are you sure you want to do that Minute. You are free. I could be an awful Mistress." He shook his head. "You are kind. Minute can see it." I nodded. "If that's what you want Minute." He grabbed my hand and there was a small glow that passed through both of us, then a really bright glow.

"I now belong to the Noble House of… what is your last name Mistress?" His eyes shined so. "I don't use my last name. But, my name is Cadwyn. You may call me that, in fact I would prefer if you did." He nodded.

"I must heal you Mistress Cadwyn. Do I have your permission?" I nodded. I felt the vaginal tearing I had heal and some of the soreness left my body. My face went back to normal size and I was able to open my eye.

I wasn't completely healed, but I did feel better. I was still bruised, but I did feel better. "I think I'm ready for a bath Minute. I would love your help washing my hair." He nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes Mistress Cadwyn."

CPOV

I had now been Severus Snape's contraband for around three months. He had never been as rough with me as he was the first night. He was still mean to me in or out of class. But, at least I have Minute now. I think he likes me a little. Maybe he even loves me.

SPOV

I was sitting in my fifth year class using Legilimens to see what type of mischief they were up to when I looked into the thoughts of Romilda Vane.

What I saw almost made me sick. It was her that caused me to attack Cadwyn. She placed a compulsion charm on a bottle of lust potion with Cadwyn's hair in it and left it for me to find.

I also saw where her other bruises came from. I saw Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, even Neville Longbottom, those were just some of the more vicious one's. She took them like a champ and never said anything to anyone. She was suffering at the hands of everyone.

I remembered her in my rooms that first night. _"What happened to you before witch?" She looked at her beat up body and sighed. "We all have our crosses to bare, some just have more than one cross."_ I snapped out of my reverie as the bell rang.

I had to speak to Cadwyn.

CPOV

I went to Professor Snape's room and began brewing another cauldron of Pain potion. I finished it and was putting it in bottles, when he entered the room he signaled for me to enter his personal chambers.

I walked in and ridded my body of clothing. "Where do you want me?" he shook his head. "I need to speak to you of something." I remained devoid of clothes. "Yes?"

"I think I may have been to hasty when I assumed that you were the one to trick me. I read the mind of a student today and I have seen I was wrong." I trembled a little waiting form him to tell me he lied and hit me.

"I mean it Cadwyn. I have a proposition for you." I looked into his eyes. "I am not tired of you yet. I rarely indulge in women because I don't want any disease they carry. With you I know you don't have anything…" I nodded.

" I know what you are about to say Professor, but I have a couple of conditions if you wish us to continue." He nodded. "Tell me." I sighed.

"Well for one, you can't be so rough with me all the time. You are huge Professor in every aspect and I am very small. I'm not saying you have to be super gentle, but if you are rough the least you can do is fix me."

He nodded. "I can do that. Anything else?" I nodded." When we are alone I want to call you by your name." He nodded again. "Done." I breathed a deep breath.

"You can take me as you have before. You don't have to worry about anyone's pleasure, but your own. It won't hurt my feelings. I also will have to ask that you remain exclusive while we are together and I will do the same." He nodded.

"I also have to ask that you refrain from hitting me anymore. I know you felt betrayed before, and I accepted it. Now you know the truth and I don't want to suffer abuse at your hands anymore." We shook hands and a small glow came from our hands sealing our deal.

He bent me over his desk in his office. He was rough but gave me a small dose of pain potion. The bell rang. " Will you return tonight?" I nodded. "Yes Severus." He smiled a little, just a twitch of his lips.

"If there is anything I can ever do for you let me know." I paused. "There is something. I've always wanted to do, but I've yet to find anyone willing to do it." I saw the wary look in his eyes. "What is it?" I hesitated, and whispered my request softly.

"That's it?" I nodded and looked hopefully at him. He opened his arms and I beamed and leapt into them. I crushed him to me in my first ever hug. I hugged him for a few moments. "Thank you." I smiled at him and left.

SPOV

I have never felt more like scum in my whole life. I felt bad enough after finding out she really had nothing to do with what happened. She had been the true victim in it all.

But, after the bell rang and she went to leave, I offered to do something for her. She could have requested money, a recommendation letter, or a number of things. But, she asked me for a hug.

She said nobody had ever hugged her before. She was kind to everybody. She never had anything mean to say to anyone. She took the torture bestowed on her day after day and never lashed out at anybody.

When, I had been being so rough with her she could have not made my pain potion as strong or poisoned me and she didn't. She is innocent yet she isn't. A hug, even I had been hugged as a child, I still receive hugs every so often.

But, if she hasn't been hugged than she has never been kissed. She was no longer a virgin, and she had never been kissed. I am lower than scum.

CPOV

Severus and I fell into a routine of sorts. We made potions during the day, and he fucked me like I was a dog in heat at night. At least now I had a choice.

I was walking down the hall when I felt a hand reach from out of nowhere and wind itself through my long hair. "It's been a long time Cadwyn." A haughty voice whispered in my ear. I shivered. A resounding punch landed against my cheek.

"You wrinkled my robes." Strong hands pushed me down and began beating on me. "Sorry bitch, I know you're fucking the Potions Master. He never even raises his voice or has a cross word to say to you."

I went to my happy place to take my beating when I felt the weight lifted from my body and the abuse stop. I looked up to see Draco Malfoy hanging from the air with Severus's hand clamped around his throat.

"Touch her again boy, and you will wish you had never been born. I don't care who your father is." He tossed the boy to the side and picked me up. He walked back to his quarters and placed me on the bed.

"Why do you let so many people mistreat you Cadwyn? You are powerful. Put a stop to it." I sighed. Nobody would understand the truth. "I don't believe in using my power on those weaker than me by measures. I'm used to being treated this way."

He applied bruise removing salve to my body and gave me a healing drought, and pain potion. He removed his clothes and lightly nudged me over on my stomach. I raised myself up on my hands and knees and awaited his penetration. I felt his hand glide down my spine.

"Christmas vacation begins next week." He stated softly as he massaged my spine. "Would you be interested in spending Christmas at the Order's headquarters?" I turned and smiled at him.

"Yes Severus. That sounds like fun. McGonagall was just saying today she was going to have to find someone to remain at Hogwarts with me. I was the only one to sign up to stay." He didn't smile, but nodded.

"Be sure to inform her you won't be at Hogwarts, but refrain from telling her I am taking you to headquarters if she asks." I nodded. He positioned himself at my entrance and slid in.

I was unprepared as always, but it always felt nice to be close to someone. I crave human contact, and that is one of the reasons I chose to continue with Severus. Plus the fact he was the only person I would ever be able be with, and somewhere deep inside me I hope one day he will learn to love me as I have come to love him.

The other is because he has lived such a dark life, and everyone deserves a little pleasure in life. I heard his groan and he released into me. His weight made me collapse on the bed. I snuggled myself into his body the best I could.

He didn't realize that's what I was doing and would probably put a stop to it once he realized. He stood and dressed. I followed suit. "I don't have anything for you to do. Go inform Professor McGonagall you won't be here for Christmas break."

I nodded and left the room. I located Professor McGonagall in her office. She was happy I had found somewhere to go. "I was going to stay with you, but this is good."

She bustled around the office. I left her office and returned to Gryffindor tower. I walked to a little tank beside my bed and pulled one of Severus's Christmas presents and stroked her softly.

"You must protect him always." I kissed her head and placed her back in the tank placing the wards back on it as I did so. I had planed on this gift to Severus since before I met him.

SPOV

I invited the wrench to headquarters out of pity really. Minerva had been trying to trap somebody into remaining at Hogwarts with her. Not that I minded the witch.

I had come to discover we had much in common. We both enjoy Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts. We both have little patience for people who didn't pay attention, and get hurt as a result.

I found that out in my classroom one day. I been teaching a very complicated defense spell and Ron Weasley had been to busy making gaga eyes at Hermione Granger to pay attention. He wound up hexing Neville Longbottom.

That was the only time he had seen her mad. She wasn't totally pissed, just in a temper. "What is wrong with you? In this classroom you will pay attention. This not a class in which you can jack off and still pass.

You'll wind up hurting someone else. What would you have done if your curse had hit Hermione? Get your head in the game." She had spoken in a cold voice full of threat. He hadn't slacked off in my class again.

She halfway ran my classes, and I was glad she did. I was always worn out from doing things for the Dark Lord. She quit going to her potions class after meeting Slughorn.

She arranged with the Headmaster and myself to have potions with me. Not that she needed them. I always wound up learning more than she did. I like her.

CPOV

I sat in Snape's room awaiting for him to return from speaking to Dumbledore so we could go. He handed me a piece of paper as he billowed in the room.

_Number Twelve Grimmauld place. Order of the Phoenix Headquarters. _The paper burned to pieces as soon as I read the last word. Snape handed me some floo powder and I threw it in the fireplace.

"Number Twelve Grimmauld Place." I spoke clearly and swiftly closed my eyes so I didn't see the brain spinning visions of traveling via fireplace. I felt myself slowing and braced my legs just in time for the impact of landing.

I stepped from the fireplace and stood to the side. Severus walked regally out of it and showed me to my room. He told me to go wherever I wished and promptly left.

I scowled a bit, but began exploring the vast mansion. I saw a curtain drawn over something next to an umbrella stand and gently uncovered it.

A stern almost evil looking witch glared down at me, and looked as if she where about to start screaming, but paused. "You look familiar." She stated a little harshly. I looked into her weirdly familiar looking blue eyes.

"As do you." I whispered. "My name is Cordelia Black. What is yours?" My heart raced. "Cadwyn." She scowled. "Don't you have a last name?" I hesitated. "I don't often use my last name. My Name is Cadwyn Miakoda Riddle."

Her eyes widened. "Who is your father?" I looked around to make sure no one was listening. "I haven't told anyone this except Dumbledore. I don't want people judging me for who my father is. But Tom Riddle was my father. "

She frowned slightly at my father's name. "Who is you mother?" I looked up at her wondering where she was heading with this line of questioning. "Dahlia was the name she took on when she became a vampire, but her name was Cantrix Black."

A smile crossed the womens face. She softly whispered my mothers human name. Then looked down at me with tears in her eyes. "Cantrix Black was my daughter. I let her stay after she was attack and turned into a vampire, but then she bonded with that monster that killed my son, and I couldn't bare to look at her anymore. I would like to get to know you Cadwyn."

I smiled showing my sharp white teeth. Her answering smile was wicked. "Kreacher!" There was a pop and a filthy looking house elf appeared next to me. "Yes Mistress?"

He was bowed so low his nose brushed the floor. "Kreacher I want you to meet Cadwyn. Your new master. She is the last of my direct line."

The elf threw himself at my feet, "Finally a master worthy of being served!" I felt a little disgusted by the creature but tried to remain positive as I looked at my grandmother.

"Grandma I have a house elf. Is it okay to have two?" She nodded diplomatically. "Of course my dear. Call the other elf to you and set the to work putting your manor back in order. Do you plan on allowing the others continue meeting here?"

I quickly caught she meant the Order of the Phoenix and was very proud of her for not calling them filthy half-breeds or Mudbloods.

"Yes I believe their cause is just. I don't plan on telling them I am now owner of the manor unless I have to. But, I plan on ensuring your curtain remains open as long as everything goes smoothly."

I had overheard Severus talking to Dumbledore about Cordelia's personality. Her regal head bowed a little. "Of course. Now call your other elf."

I was excited about meeting my family, even if she was a portrait. "Minute!" There was a crack and Minute appeared next to me. "How can Minute be of service Mistress Cadwyn?"

I smiled fondly as he bowed formally before me. "I want you and Kreacher to get this manor in tip top shape. I also want you to refrain from mentioning I am owner of both of you and the manor."

The both nodded, and bowed. "You may begin." I said and turned back to the portrait. I quickly cleaned up around the picture and smiled at my now dozing grandmother in the frame.

I removed the curtains and cast a spell so new ones couldn't be hung except by me. I walked back to my room and heard activity going on downstairs.

I crept down to see people arriving through the floo. I was greeted a little coldly but chose to try and ignore them. A shabby looking man approached me.

"My names Remus. What's yours?" He smiled warmly and I smelled the air lightly, werewolf. "My name is Cadwyn." He had a predatory look in his eyes. Full moon was fast approaching.

He was about to say something else when a short portly red headed women called for him to do something. He smiled at me a little roguishly and went to assist the women.

I went and lay down in my bed and listened to people entering and exiting the house. I heard Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley and a few more unknown people settling into various rooms.

A while later there was a knock at the door and the portly women entered and spoke sharply to me. "Severus told me to tell you not to expect him until Christmas. Supper is ready if you are hungry."

I exited the room and followed her to the dining room. I managed to force a few bites of mashed potatoes down before giving up. Everyone was glaring at me.

I took quick inventory of how many people there were and went upstairs to place money in little red moneybags so that everyone received something from me.

I don't expect anything for Christmas. I had never received a Christmas present and know that won't change. It doesn't bother me as much as it did when I was little though and had to listen to all the kids around me describe Christmas presents, and not have anything to tell about.

I think that is one of the things that alienated me. I smiled at the thought of having people to give gifts to.

SPOV

I had to leave the girl. The Dark Lord summoned me and sent me on a mission that would conclude late Christmas Eve. Molly will make sure she feels welcome.

CPOV

I was awoken early Christmas morning by a little red headed whirlwind jumping on top of my battered body. "Mom said everyone has to get up and open presents."

I pulled myself painfully from the bed the girl jerked me from the room. I used my wand and had Severus's and everybody else's presents drift behind me, as I was pulled downstairs.

I was the last one down. I looked down at me scarred bruised body and quickly curled up on the loveseat to hide most of everything. Everybody's presents were distributed.

I whispered to the money bags and one landed in every persons pile of presents. I looked at Severus sitting next to one of the older Weasley boys and glided carefully over to him.

He sneered up at me and I tried not to be offended. I handed him his wrapped present and reached into the built in bra of my shirt and extracted his other present from me.

His eyes widened as I placed the creature in his hand and she wound herself around his wrist.

"She has a little growing to do, but she is trained and will not bite you. I cannot say the same for anyone who may attack you, but she will not harm you. Her name is Dream."

I left him to his presents and curled up on the loveseat again. I loved watching the joy on people's faces as they opened their presents. I saw Severus talking to the present I had given him and examining the lethal looking potions book he had also received from me.

Finally someone picked up one of the moneybags and exclaimed. "Oh my goodness! Who is this from?" Everyone opened the bags and gasped at the money inside.

Everyone in the room was questioned before someone finally looked at me. "Cadwyn?" I nodded and smiled. "It's from me." Their stares made me uncomfortable.

Finally small thanks were sent my way. They all seemed to feel bad for not thinking of me. I stood and excused myself from the room to dispel the awkwardness.

I wasn't hungry so I tucked myself under the small blanket that had been provided for me and tried to fall asleep.

SPOV

She gave me a small female monacled cobra. Her little hood opened as she looked around the room. I was quite enamored with the little snake already.

The potions book was one I had been trying to get my hands on for quite some time. I had ignored her until she tapped my arm to give me my presents.

She looked as if she had been jerked unexpectedly from slumber. Old scars and bruises and fresh bruises littered her beautiful body. She never wore anything revealing in public.

I felt a clenching in my gut when I realized she hadn't received a Christmas gift. The dull ache I received from that formed into a gut wrenching pain when I saw she had given everybody something, yet got nothing in return.

Everybody stares made her uncomfortable. She excused herself from the room and disappeared upstairs. Molly began to cry.

"Poor dear. Didn't get one present for Christmas, and did you see the marks on her body? Poor thing I should have been nicer." Everyone had a guilty look on his or her faces.

"What did she give you Severus?" Bill asked and everybody looked at me. I held out the book and exposed my wrist. The little snake stood to her full height and glared at everyone.

"She's beautiful." Potter tried to speak to the little snake and he paled visibly as the snake said something to him. "What did she say?" He looked me in the eyes. "She said if I was to ever touch her mistress again I would find out true deadliness of cobra venom."

No one wanted much to do with her after that. I placed the little snake in a tank that had been placed in my room along with my book and sought out Cadwyn.

She was curled up in her bed obviously in pain and freezing. I started a fire and gave her a sip of pain potion. She relaxed and gave me a small smile.

"Do you like your gifts?" she asked softly and sounded a little fretful. "I love them little bird. I only wish I had thought to get you something."

Her body came a little closer to mine but she was careful not to make contact. "That's okay. I've never gotten a Christmas present before. I didn't miss anything. I loved seeing the smiles on everyone's faces as they opened their gifts."

She scooted closer. I opened my arms and the smile I got knocked the breath from me. She crawled in my lap and wound her little body around mine.

She snuggled into my chest and sighed in contentment.

"I didn't get you anything for Christmas. Do you have a request I could fulfill?" She nibbled on her lower lip. "Can I touch you?" I was once again taken back by her request.

"Wherever you like." She gently coaxed me on my back, and began to trail her hands softly across my body. Soon her lips followed her hands.

I felt myself harden as she went lower down my body. "I have another gift I would like to give you Severus."

CPOV

I waited expecting him to deny his last gift, but his breathing quickened. "Whatever you want, Witch."

I slowly removed his clothes from his body and trailed my soft kisses everywhere watching him shake, and moan out his pleasure. I thought back to the books I had read and ran my hand gently up his length.

He hissed and jerked. I looked fretfully at him to see hooded eyes staring back. I pressed a kiss to his head and felt another jerk. I smiled and took his length between my lips.

His back arched from the bed as he struggled not to interfere with my ministrations. His hips began to buck and I felt him slid down my throat.

He jerked away quickly, but I smiled and whispered to him with my mind _I don't have a gag reflex. _ He lost control and fisted his hands in my hair and bucked his hips up to meet my mouth.

I hummed lightly and felt him shudder at the reverberations that shock waved through him. A few minutes later I felt him stiffen beneath me and his back arched as he released inside my mouth.

I kissed my way back up his body and cuddled my self to him from atop his chest. "Thank you Witch." He murmured into my hair before succumbing to a deep slumber.

I soon followed him into the seductive world of dreamland. Where everything was sunshine and giggles. If only if only.

I awoke and took in my surroundings. I was laying on Severus's chest and he was reading a letter in his hand and stroking my hair softly.

He frowned and as he read the last sentence on the paper it burst into flames. He gently motioned for me to move and I slid off him and watched as he thoughtfully exited the room.

I walked into the bathroom lifted the toilet seat, and puked what little bit of nourishhment I had in my stomach. I frowned and flushed the toilet.

I had felt off for the past week and had thrown up the past three mornings. I had assumed I had a stomach virus, but decided I needed to go see the doctor.

I quickly showered and changed. Then as an after thought I left a note on my dresser stating I was going to the doctor and would be back later.

I walked into the emergency room at St. Mungo's and waited for them to call me back. An hour later a female healer was patiently performing diagnostics spells on me. She cast a spell I recognized and my eyes widened at the result.

"Congratulations Miss Riddle, you are having a baby."

I entered Grimmauld place and barely made it inside the door and collapsing. I leaned against the wall taking deep breaths trying to calm myself.

I began crying. I sobbed and snubbed and made a great fool of myself. I clutched the piece of paper stating my illness in my hand and tried to calm myself down.

Molly and a few others had already tried to calm me down but all I could say to them is, "He's going to kill me." Finally the last person I wanted to see wrenched the piece of paper from my hand.

My hysterics heightened as he looked down at me and sighed. "Breath Witch. I'm not going to kill you yet." I began breathing. "Stop all that noise it's giving me a headache."

All my noise subsided except for my sniffing. He lifted me in his arms and walked past the congregation of people and carried me upstairs. I sat on the bed and looked at my hands.

"I'm sorry I didn't take the necessary precautions to keep this from happening to you." My eyes snapped to his. "You're not mad at me?" He pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head.

"No witch, I'm not mad at you. You were not sexually active when we engaged and had never had to think about contraceptives before. That responsibility fell on me and I shirked it."

He ran his fingers through his hair. "Have you decided what you want to do? I mean do you want a potion or give it up for adoption." I frowned and my hand flew to my stomach.

"I'm keeping it." His eyes widened for a second before showing indifference. "If you want to keep it that's your choice. I don't want it." He stood and walked from the room.

SPOV

Can't breath no air. I felt the stairs rushing to meet my face as I passed out from lack of oxygen to the brain.

CPOV

I rushed from the room as I heard the crash and heard someone exclaim for a healer. I rushed down the stairs and crouched down next to Severus's form. But, I was pushed away as other people crowded around him.

I heard the sound of someone flooing in and Severus was transported away on a stretcher. Anger was building inside of me. I needed to get to him.

I was the last one through the floo and I paced the waiting room restlessly as I waited for the doctor to come deliver a verdict. An hour later he appeared and spoke to the group.

"Mr. Snape is stable. He suffered many injuries. He broke several ribs and his spine snapped when he broke his neck. He may survive, but we couldn't fully heal his spine. He will never walk again. He suffered some brain damage, and we aren't sure how that will affect him. He has had magic used to heal him too many times and his body has built up a resistence. There is only so much we can do. You may go see him two at a time in room 738."

I sprinted away from the group and ignored the shouts behind me. I slung the door open and leapt on top of Severus. I concentrated on our bond and felt my magic rushing into him.

A golden light encompassed us, and gasps rang from the doorway. After a few minutes the light ebbed and I sat up. Severus's eyes fluttered open. I cupped his face in my hands gently.

"You scared me Sev." He barked out a harsh laugh before he rested his eyes and fell into a healing sleep.

I climbed off him and was pushed aside by a healer checking his injuries. "You-You healed him." I smiled at Severus's sleeping form. "He is my Eternal. I could do no less."

I lifted my hands and felt the tears flowing down my face.

I didn't leave his room the next few days. I took care of him when he was awake and watched him whilst he slept.

He grumbled about my presence, but never told me to leave. On the fourth day the Healer said he could go home, but to take it easy.

Someone needed to be available to his beck and call throughout the day and night. He was only allowed on his feet an hour a day. I had healed his injuries, but his body was still adjusting to the new freedom it had.

When I had healed his new injuries, I had healed all his old ones. The new bones and tissue needed at least a week to adjust.


	2. Chapter 2

The next week went by slowly. Severus was snippy and grumpy about needing my help, and often made my work more difficult. I carried a tray of food into the bedroom where he was resting and placed it in his lap.

He scowled and took the lid off. " I don't like fish." He sulked and closed the lid. I sighed and picked the tray up. "Is there anything you want to eat?" He stared sullenly at me. "Something good." I sighed and left the room.

I found a steak in the freezer and quickly set about preparing him another meal. I returned to his room with it an hour later to find him dressed and walking around. There was a knock at the door. I sat the tray down and answered it to find one of the nurses from the hospital.

Tammie was her name. Severus brushed passed me, and grabbed her hand kissing it gently. "Are you ready, my dear?" he purred at her. A flush crossed her face and she nodded. He slammed the door behind him, leaving me standing there in shock.

He was going on a date. I lowered myself to the ground and felt tears coursing down my cheeks. I went and took a hot shower and changed into my pajamas, which were a little tight now. The pants were fine, but my belly was clearly defined in the shirt.

I went into Severus's room and laid in his bed, absorbing his scent. I had only been there for a few moments when a cobra patronus slid into the room.

Cadwyn, I seem to have forgotten my moneybag and do not wish to be embarrassed when my date gets ready to leave. It should be in my armoire the right hand side. We are at La Vida Noche in London. Please bring it to me quickly.

I slid from the bed and grabbed the velvet bag. I slid on my house shoes and quickly walked to the main gate outside. I apparated to the front of the restaurant, and walked quietly inside. The host sneered at me, but pointed me towards Severus's table. I halted a few feet away where Tammie couldn't see me.

He glanced at me and discreetly summoned the bag from my hand. I went to turn away when Tammie spotted me. "Cadwyn! Hey, what are you doing?" She smiled sadistically at my discomfort. "I was hungry, and thought this would be a good chance to try out a new place." She sneered.

"I think you're a little under dressed for this restaurant." I smiled politely. "Your probably right. I don't think they have what I'm wanting anyway." She cocked her head. "It's looks like you've been wanting a lot. Are you pregnant, or just fat?" People were staring at me, and I felt a blush creeping across my cheeks, and mumbled my answer. "What sweetie? I couldn't hear you." I held my head high, and fought the blush stealing across my cheeks. "I said I'm pregnant." She feigned a shocked expression. "Well, do you know who the father is?" I felt tears building, but refused to let them fall. "Yes, I know who the father is." I saw Severus stiffen. "Well do tell. Who is he?" His eyes flashed to my face. "If he wants people to know, then he will tell them himself." She laughed meanly. "Well, I can see why he wouldn't want people to know. I mean look at you. We're in a nice restaurant, and you are wearing moon and star pajamas. Don't think I haven't noticed that you also have an unhealthy infatuation with your potions master. Hate to break it to you sweetie, but he's not interested in your fat pregnant ass. So get out of his chamber's and leave him the hell alone."

My eyes darted to Severus, and I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I turned to leave, and heard a chair scrape back and felt a hand descend on my shoulder. I looked into a pair of angry black eyes. "I'm sorry." I whispered softly. His hand came to my cheek and he stroked it gently. "Let's go home." I looked at him with surprise etched across my face. He laced his fingers through mine, and we left. Tammie ran behind us screaming rudely as Severus paid for their meal before leading me out the door. "Filthy bitch!" She screamed as we apparated away.

He led me through the castle not caring who saw us as we entered his chambers. We stepped inside and he pulled me to him and held me close. I hesitantly returned the embrace. He looked down into my eyes and slowly brought his lips to mine in a slow seduction. I felt my eyes lids flutter and timidly began to return the kiss. He nibbled my lower lip softly, and then soothed it with his tongue. I parted my lips and allowed him entrance. I moaned softly into his kiss and pressed my body closer to his.

He ran his hands gently up my sides and I hummed into his kiss. The next thing I knew we were in his bedroom. He pushed me back gently onto the bed. I looked up at him through hooded eyes and tried to sort out the new feelings coursing through my body.

He came down on top of me and his lips met mine once more. He slowly removed my clothes and kissed my bare skin. I fought a moan as he latched onto my breast and lathed it with his tongue. I arched my hips up to meet his and ground myself gently into his erection. He groaned and stood to remove his clothes. He paused before me and I sighed before raising my self up on my hands and knees. He gently flipped me back on my back. "I want to look into your eyes as I take you." He whispered as he slid gently into me. We both moaned as we were joined. A fire was running rampant through my body. "Severus, I'm on fire." I told him as he pumped in and out of me. A growl was my answer.

I felt a tightening in my belly and shivers ran down the backs of my legs. My inner muscles clamped down and Severus collapsed rolling me to the side with him so we remained connected as we came down from our high.

I buried my face against his chest and waited for him to make me leave. I felt his arms loosen around me and knew he was about to push me away, but to my surprise he pulled the blanket over us and kissed my lips softly. "Sleep." He murmured softly against my hair. I sighed in contentment and snuggled a little closer before falling into a deep untroubled sleep.

I kept my eyes tightly shut when I awoke the next morning. I had had the most wonderful dream about Severus, and I wasn't ready for it to end. The bed was empty beside me, wait bed? I'd slept on the couch since I had been staying here.

I sat up and opened my eyes. I was definitely in his room. I heard an easy chuckle and spun around to find him leaning against the doorframe. My eyes widened, and he glided to me. "Good morning Beautiful." He said to me softly. I smiled into the kiss he pressed to my lips. "You think I'm beautiful?" An intense kiss lit me on fire. "The most beautiful creature my eyes have ever had the pleasure of resting on." He purred into my ear sending shivers down my spine.

I wrapped my arms timidly around his neck, and when he pulled me closer, I relaxed into his arms. He nuzzled the side of my neck, and I sighed in contentment.

"We need to talk." There I knew it wouldn't last. I felt my face crumble and slowly brought my eyes to meet his. "Don't look so put out." I nodded and lifted my lips into what I hoped was a smile. "You and I cannot have a relationship until you are no longer a student. We were lucky not to get caught before. In addition to that I can arrange for you to take your exams in the next week if that is what you wish. But, I want you to know that I don't love you, and can't say that one day I will. I can however promise you that I will take care of you, and our baby. It will be nice to have an heir." His words both stung and healed.

"I would also like to know more about this Eternal thing." I sighed knowing it had been coming. "Well vampires mate for life. So when they have sex for the first time that's it. It forms an instant connection between the two. I can find you at anytime. We can speak to each other telepathically. I can heal all your wounds. Just because you are my mate though, does not mean I am yours. I don't want you to feel as though you are stuck with me. If you ever get tired of me and decide to move on, I will do nothing but allow it." He opened his mouth to speak and I shut up so he could.

"How would that affect you?"

I shifted uncomfortable but answered him anyway. "Every time you kiss another girl with passion or love, it burns my lips. The more you kiss them, and the less you kiss me, the more the burn. When you hold someone else to you in a lover's embrace, it feels as if my heart is breaking. When you have sex with someone else the pain that courses through me is almost unbearable. When you tell them that you love them, I stop breathing. After a while I would die of a broken heart." I shrugged my shoulders. "I want you to be happy though, so if you ever meet someone that makes you happy, feel free to pursue them." His face had paled as I spoke.

"Cadwyn…" I shook my head. I knew he was thinking about when he had kissed Tammie at the restaurant and held her to him. "Don't worry about it. I want you to be happy." He gestured for me to continue. "I can't lie to you. If you ask me a question I feel compelled to answer it. I can't think of anything else right now." I told him thoughtfully. "You can't lie to me?" I shook my head. "Not only do I lack the desire to lie to you, it is simply impossible for me to do so."

He nodded, and seemed to be contemplating asking me a question. He shook his head as if deciding against it. "I'm going to speak to Dumbledore about you taking your exams. You could graduate by the end of the week." I smiled softly at him, and after a seconds hesitation I smoothed my hand down his cheek and slowly pressed my lips to his, giving him the chance to turn his head if he wished, for a sweet kiss. I nuzzled his neck softly and breathed his scent in deeply.

I pulled back and his eyes held wonder. He shook his head and stroked my hair gently before standing and hurriedly dressing and exiting his chambers.

True to what Severus said I was no longer a student at the end of the week. When he handed me my test results he also handed me a ring box. He didn't ask me to marry him. He expected me to. I smiled and looked at the diamond solitaire. "It's beautiful Sev." I kissed his cheek and after a second asked hesitantly

. "Will you put it on my finger?" He looked at me like I was crazy for a moment, but then took the ring and slowly slid it onto my ring finger. I smiled brightly at him.

He smiled halfway in return. "Do you know what you are having?" I shook my head. "I was going to let it be a surprise." He frowned. "Don't you think that you getting pregnant was surprise enough?" His black eyes bore into mine. "If you want to know the sex then we can find it out. Poppy will be able to cast the spell."

He nodded. "Do that." I stood and asked softly. "Do you wanna go? I bet she will show us the baby." He frowned and shook his head vehemently. "No no no. You go ahead."

I felt my face crumble, but dutifully turned and made my way to the hospital wing. Poppy greeted me politely and cast the spell. "You will be having a beautiful baby boy in roughly six months. Would you like to see him?" I smiled brightly. "Yes please."

The air in front of me formed a little black and white picture of my baby. "I can show you how to cast this spell if you would like, so you can see him all the time." I laughed happily. "Please."

I found out later that week that my results on my exams were high. The highest Hogwarts had had in a hundred years. I signed a contract with Dumbledore to be the Potions Professor next year. The only catch was I had to have Severus okay my lesson plans and sit in on one ever so often to ensure I was doing my job correctly. Such small concessions for my dream job. Severus was at least trying to learn to love me. That was enough for me.

He is never affectionate with me around other people, and hardly ever when we are alone. He hadn't touched me in a sexual way since we returned from the restaurant. I'm scared he's rethinking our relationship. After I found out the sex of the baby he seemed happy and kissed my forehead softly, but didn't want to view a sonogram of the baby…


	3. Chapter 3

I didn't bother Severus anymore than I had to, but vampires need their mates. Especially when they are expecting. I constantly found myself edging closer to him trying to get that small bit of intimate contact I needed from him.

I had tactfully scooted my way across the floor until I was pressed against the side of his leg while he read. I summoned my own book to me and softly, hoping he wouldn't notice, laid my head against his knee as I started reading.

"What, I ask, are you doing witch?" I froze. "Ummm…Reading?" His black eyes bored into mine. I sighed and scooted away from him. He looked at me for a second before shaking his head and returning to his book. I groaned in frustration and lifted my pregnant self up and stalked unhappily from the room.

I walked into mine and Severus's room and flopped broodingly down on the bed. I snuggled down amongst the satin sheets and laid my hands across my protruding stomach. I felt the baby kick and grinned widely. I cast the spell to allow me to see the baby and watched enraptured as he moved around. I heard a strangled noise and turned to see Severus standing in the doorway.

"Is that him?" I nodded. "That's our son." He walked over and studied the picture closely, and without realizing it his hand had come to rest on my belly. Our son gave a good strong kick that scared the crap outta him. "Bloody Hell! Did he just kick me?" I giggled and nodded. He lowered his head down to my belly gently and closed his eyes as if were imagining our future together.

I closed my eyes and absorbed his warmth into me. I was getting a little white and shaky. I hadn't fed in two months. I'm supposed to feed only from my mate once I find him, and it hurts me to feed from another. I also felt sick because I hadn't informed Severus that he would have to let me feed from him.

His scent hit my nose and I felt my fangs lengthen uncomfortably in my mouth. I felt the air hit the tips of them where my lips couldn't quite conceal them. He stood from where he had been admiring the baby. He looked at me and frowned. "What's that?" he asked looking pointedly at my mouth.

I waved away the sonogram and sat up. "My teeth." He frowned at me. "Why are your teeth suddenly longer than they normally are?" I shifted and felt tears stinging my eyes. "Don't cry witch." He murmured and reached his hand forward and stroke my hair. "Tell me what's wrong."

I looked at his and answered in a small voice "I need to feed." He raised an eyebrow at me. "Then go feed." I lowered my head. "I can't." a concerned look crossed his face. "Why can't you Witch?"

"It hurts…I'm only supposed to feed from you, and the more I feed from someone who's not you the more it hurts. But I don't want you to feel like I'm forcing you to let me feed from you. I can still feed from someone else, I just put it off for as long as I can."

He looked slightly angry, and his voice shook as he answered. " If you needed my blood you should have told me. What is this going to do to the baby?" I let a tear slid down my cheek. "It shouldn't. He's mostly human so he doesn't need the blood like I do. What he does need he takes from me."

He sat down on the bed next to me and put his head in his hands, and breathed deeply. "I want to let you Cadwyn, but I don't know if I can. I don't know if I can give myself to you like that." Terror was in his black eyes. "Don't worry about it Severus. I'll be okay." He shook his head. "Just do it."

I could see the urge to push me away as I got closer, and decided to try a different tactic. I turned his face to me and pressed my lips gently to his. I kept kissing him until he finally responded. I ran my hands across his body slowly, tauntingly. I let him get into what we were doing, and got aggressive with him. I pushed him over backwards and sat with my hips lined up with his.

He groaned and pushed upwards with his hips. I gently freed him from his pants and guided him to my center. We groaned in union as he filled me. I rocked my hips and set our motion. When I felt him getting close I leaned over and whispered in his ear. "I'll love you forever mate." Then I sunk my fangs into his throat. He stiffened for a moment and then moaned loudly in pleasure. He grabbed my hips and began thrusting up wildly.

We came together, and I gently licked his neck and sealed the wound. I nuzzled his neck then kissed, and nipped my way across it. I took his mouth in a kiss so passionate it shook me to my very core.

His eyes were closed, but I knew he was awake. I wrapped my arms around his body and held him close to me. "I love you." I chanted over and over again against his neck. I started crying. He wasn't saying anything. Was he mad at me?

"Severus?" I whispered brokenly. He didn't answer. I felt like my heart was breaking. I slowly got off him. He still didn't move. I felt a cry wrench its way from my esophagus. I turned on my heel and shot from the room. I ran down the hall and out of the castle. I sat down by the lake and cried until no more tears would come from my eyes.

I looked around and realized it was raining. I stood and quietly walked back to the castle. I entered and headed unseeing to the dungeons. I stopped in front of Severus's door and just stood there. I felt tears enter my eyes again, but when I wiped them away my hand came down smeared with red.

I had busted a vessel in my eyes. I went to turn away when velvet caressed my ears. "Are you just going to stare at the door all night Witch, or are you going to go inside?" I whirled and looked at him. He was wet and had obviously been out in the rain.

I took a hesitant step towards him, and he opened his arms. I launched myself into his embrace and tucked my face into his neck and inhaled deeply. I locked my arms and legs around him. A fresh torrent of tears managed to appear. I felt the door open and he took us inside.

"I love you, and I'm sorry. I won't do it again." I whispered into his ear, and kissed his neck where I had bitten him. The wound had already healed. He stroked my hair and put me down on the bed. "I won't have you suffering like you did before needing my blood. Take it when you need it witch." I nodded, and brushed my lips across his softly and my heart rejoiced at how close I was to him.

"Is there anything else that you need to tell me?" I bit my lip and nodded softly. "Vampires are very affectionate creatures. I can't control myself like I could before my pregnancy. I constantly feel the need to be touching you. I'm trying to give you your space though, it's just sometimes I can't help it." I lowered my head in shame.

"I'm not affectionate but I have no objections to you touching me." I smiled at him and my hands instantly were on him and I felt my spirit strengthen. "I do have a request though witch." I sat up straighter and aligned my eyes with his. "Anything." I told him and meant it. "I don't want you to tell me that you love me anymore. I don't like hearing it." I felt my heart break. It was against my nature, but I couldn't deny his request. I slumped in defeat and nodded.

I felt a small tremor run through me and stared into dark depths. I grabbed his left arm and doubled over as a pain ran though my arm. I took the pain he would have gotten from the summons. He had jumped when I doubled over but now sat looking at his left arm. "Did you just…?" I nodded.

He stood and quickly donned his robes and mask. He didn't spare me a backwards glance as he turned on his heel apparated away with a crack of thunder.

He wasn't gone long though before he apparated back in. His face was grave and his posture stiff. I stood in front of him in my moon and star pajamas my hair French braided tightly down my head and back. He held out his hand to me and I knew. I swallowed softly and placed my hand in his and wrapped the other around my stomach for the spinning journey to my fathers lair.

We landed with a jolt and I looked fearfully around at the circle of Death Eaters surrounding me. I unconsciously stepped in closer tucking myself into Severus's side as a hush settled over the room. My father sat in front of us all on a raised throne. He crooked his finger at me, and I gingerly stepped away from Severus, and mounted the dias. I stopped a few feet from him, and he motioned for me to close the distance. His scaly hand encircled my wrist. "What's your name?"

"Cadwyn." He smiled evilly. "Cadwyn, meet Cadwyn." He snapped a manacle around my wrist. I didn't even tug on it. I whipped my head around to my mate, and saw only blankness in his eyes. Then my father motioned to who could only be Bellatrix LeStrange. She stalked over to my mate and pulled him to her for a searing kiss.

I touched my lips as they started to burn. I told my mind he didn't want it, but when his hands began to caress her anger began to join in with the pain I was feelings. My lips felt blistered and I wasn't able to stop the pacing I had started. My agitation doubled when Narcissa Malfoy joined in.

I couldn't stop the small growl that escaped my throat as sweat started rolling off me. I felt my nails lengthening and knew my eyes were next. Severus caressed his hand down Bellatrix's stomach lovingly and fury raged through me. I felt my eyes flashing as the room sharpened around me. My fangs extended, but I kept some semblance of order. I raked my fingers through my already loosened hair and it fell free a blonde halo around my terrifying face.

I saw him enter Bellatrix moving gently whispering in the crazy women's ear and red tears began trailing from my flashing eyes, and red sweat began slowly leaking from my pores. I would have managed to keep it together had he not uttered he next three words that slid from his lips. "I love you." All my composure snapped and I roared out a challenge leaping forward, snapping the chain as if it were no more than paper holding me back.

I laced my hand through the maniacal bitches hair and jerked her out from under my mate burying my teeth in her throat. Death Eaters surged forward and I leaped up and grabbed the ceiling, Bellatrix dangling from my teeth. I drank her blood until she was barely breathing before shaking my head viciously and snapping her neck. I dropped her and reached for Narcissa Malfoy next. Spells couldn't stop me as I fought my way viciously through the crowd breaking bones, and slicing arteries. I reached her ignoring the shouts of protest behind me. I snapped my hand out to her neck, and as our stomachs bumped I froze and looked down at her bump. We were about the same distance along, but that's not what stopped me. The little pulsing light coming from her belly that only I could see did. I let out a cry of pain as unbearable agony surged through me. My face was covered in blood red tears as I placed my hand gently on her stomach and a light flashed between us healing some slight trauma to the baby in her belly and her ownself.

I sobbed and pulled her forward and embraced her tightly before wrapping us both in shadows and appearing at Severus's side. I walked up to Severus and kneeled before him presenting him with Narcissa. He hesitantly took her from me, and I lowered my head down and sat kneeled by his feet. My father chuckled as he surveyed the carnage around him. I had wiped out at least a third if his followers if not more.

"How interesting Severus. Thank you for that little show. She had such self control until you told Bella you loved her. I had thought we wouldn't get to see a show after all. But now I wonder how Lucius feels about Narcissa carrying your bastard in her belly."

Lucius stepped forward. " Her pregnancy will remain a secret, and as soon as she has the child it will be given to Severus. Any questions raised by those who know about the baby will be informed she miscarried." Lord Voldemort nodded. "What of you young Cadwyn?" I kept my head pointed at the ground. "I will serve my master and his child in whatever way he sees fit." I answered in a monotone. He chuckled evilly. "Your master, I see. You all may leave."

Severus extended his hand to me where I sat on the floor. "Yes Master?" His eyes held horror. "I was merely offering my assistance to you so you could stand." There was a slight tremor in his hand as he spoke. "Yes Master." I stood without his assistance and demurely followed him from the room. He apparated us back to his rooms and walked into his study to pour a glass of brandy. I grabbed my pillow and throw blanket before laying in the floor on his side of the bed.

He came in and looked at me in the floor. "What are you doing witch?" He was visibly shaking as he looked down at me. "Sleeping where I can get to you quickly if you need my assistance. If you would prefer I could sleep in the kitchen pantry."

He kneeled down in front of me. "Why are you acting like this Witch?" his fingers tilted my chin so our eyes met. "Like what Master? I didn't mean to displease you."

He stared at me intently then laced his fingers through my hair, then pressed his lips roughly to mine. His grip was bruising as he moved over me, and the way he took me reminded me of when he took me the first time. "I want you in my bed so I can fuck you when I feel like it." He stood and went into the bathroom, and I stood and hobbled my way around to my side of the bed and laid down…


	4. Chapter 4

6 months later

I sat silently in front of the fire cradling my arms around my pregnant belly. There was a soft throbbing in my cheek, and a sense of foreboding in my heart. Severus was gone with the other Death Eaters on some top secret mission, so I remained home alone. I heard a knock on the door and carefully pushed myself to my feet. I felt a gush as my water broke, and gasped lightly in pain as a contraction hit me. I walked slowly to the door and opened it to reveal a panting cloaked figure with a distended belly standing in a puddle.

I helped her inside and helped her bring my baby into the world. I healed her while I still had the ability to do so and she climbed from the bed with a nod and left.

I grabbed my stomach and called for Minute and painfully brought my baby into the world a few minutes later. I tiredly cleaned the babies and treaded slowly to the hospital wing. Poppy exclaimed and laid me in a bed placing a basinet next to me for the 'twins'. She filled out the information she could on their birth certificates and waited patiently for me to name them. "Cayden Rhage, and Lilliana Paine." She swiftly wrote their names and had me sign my own.

"What happened to your cheek dear?" I touched my hand to the spot where Severus's fist had connected with my porcelain skin. "Messed up a spell." I whispered and slowly exited the hospital wing.

I climbed into the bed thankful Minute had cleaned the black satin sheets and curled up closely to my babies. Tears trailed down my face as I looked at them and counted their breaths. They were so innocent so little, and soon the world would ruin that for them if their own father didn't. My tears turned into silent sobs that jerked my whole body. I curled closer around them trying to calm myself and felt a length settle behind me and arms embrace. "They're beautiful." Severus whispered in my ear before kissing my cheek softly.

I lost my breath for a moment. "I know why now darling. I'm sorry I reacted poorly. I should have talked to you instead of punishing you." I nodded and relaxed against him. He touched the bruise on my cheek softly, and murmured a quiet spell. I felt the pain drain out of it. He extended his wrist around to the front of me, and I gently took what I needed and sealed the wound.

"Did you name them?" I nodded looking at my babies, funny thing is calico hair graced their little heads, and midnight blue sparkled from beneath slitted eyes. "Cayden Rhage, and Lilliana Payne. Traditional vampire names as a reminder of their heritage, even though it will barely show." He stilled and I knew what he had taken from my words, but ignored the ache in my heart for not straightening him out. I didn't want him to realize Lilli was Narcissa's and his child, because I wouldn't be able to handle it if he favored her over Cayden.

They are mine, I only share with Severus. That's when he's lucky. I work hard to keep Cayden's extra magical ability from showing too strongly.

But as far as I know Severus hasn't noticed. He treats both children equally, and with all the love and tenderness he has never given me. I wasn't jealous of my children, but a wanting ache still pounded through my heart whenever he told them he loved them with no inhibition what-so-ever.

He wouldn't say it to me, and I so badly wanted to say it to him. But I can't. He took that away from me, along with everything else that made me who I am. However reserved that might be. I always feel like I'm walking on eggshells around him.

I was standing in the kitchen one day when I felt the first tell-tell burn of my lips. I knew what was bound to happen and quickly gathered the children up and sought Minerva out. "I need you two to watch the children." I whispered with red entering my eyes as I entered hers, and Dumbledore's chambers.

"Where are you going?" She watched me warily looking at my flashing eyes. I felt my nails lengthening and quickly adjusted my hands so they wouldn't nick one of the sleeping babes in my arms.

"He's taken another lover." Dumbledore stated and without hesitation placed the babes into transfigured cribs and snaked invisible ropes across my body. Understanding was in Minerva's eyes as I made myself walk to the dungeons and allowed Dumbledore to snap the vampire proof manacles around my wrists, ankles, and neck.

"I thought you two were happy…" He whispered and stroked my cheek. Blood leaked slowly from my eyes. "He hates me." With that my control broke and I lunged forward with a growl narrowly missing Dumbledore's retreating figure. His eyes were sad as he sealed me inside with a strong spell that would only slow me down should I break the manacles.

Hours passed and he kept touching her, kissing her, loving her. I dug my nails into my chest and clawed trying to rip my own heart from my chest before it exploded. Blood colored the cold stone walls from all the damage I was inflicting upon myself. Finally after what felt like days the agony ended, but the pain was still there.

I cried real tears then. Sobs ripped from my chest, and the salty tears burned the slashes on my face from my own nails. I screamed and let my pain out for real. "Why can't you accept my love? Why can't you try to love me?"

I laid in the slowing growing pool of blood and wished for death. The door opened and the animal like sobs were still snaking out my esophagus. "Cadwyn…" I ignored him and kept crying. I heard him gasp and the manacles were released and I was flipped onto my back. His fingers brushed my face, and for the first time ever I pulled away from his touch. He froze, "Cadwyn…" I slowly managed to roll onto my torn chest and stomach and a bloody trail led the way to the corner where I collapsed and moved no more…

SPOV

Upon arrival to the Dark Lord's Manor, Narcissa and I were forced to perform for him. Guilt weighed in my heart and tension filled my back. I knew Cadwyn would feel this, and Narcissa may die when she does. Her belly was no longer descended with child, I guess she lost it.

A couple of hours passed on that stone floor in front of Voldemort before he finally sighed and ordered us out. He had been waiting on Cadwyn. Dumbledore was waiting on me when I walked through the Great Entrance. I knew something was wrong, and the question burst from my lips. "The babies?" He shook his head a sad look on his face. "Safe with Minerva." I let out a sigh of relief and stepped forward to go collect them and stopped. This wasn't right. Why would Minerva have my children? "Where's Cadwyn?" My voice cracked a little on her name.

"She's chained up in the Dungeon, and she wasn't doing to well when I left her." I sucked in a painful breath. "I had to Albus. He didn't give me a choice…" I turned and quickly made my way down there. The sight inside tore my heart apart, though I don't know why.

She was crumbled on the floor in a ball the chains just barely attached to the wall and ceiling. I unsealed the room, and strange growling sobs were ripping from her lungs. I called gently to her "Cadwyn…" She didn't move. I walked closer and saw the cuts on her wrists and blood under her on the floor. I gasped and quickly cast the chains from her and flipped her onto her back. I gaping hole was most prominent over her heart, and scratches covered her stomach. They littered her arms, covered her legs. It looked like an animal had swiped its claws across her face.

I gently brushed my fingers across the only intact part of her face, and a shot rang through me when she pulled away. She had never pulled away from me. Not even when I was raping her. She was constantly trying to push closer to me, and I was constantly trying to push her away.

"Cadwyn…" I whispered brokenly unsure of what to say to fix what I had done. She flipped herself slowly, painfully over and drug herself away from me. Blood was a path behind her as she stopped in a corner. She collapsed and the sobs stopped, air stopped whisking in and out of clenched teeth. The air was still as I looked at her unmoving form. I heard shouts behind me, and not long after I saw Poppy kneeled next to her and moved her wand lightening fast over her body.

I heard something behind me and turned. The most beautiful women I had ever seen stood behind me. Her midnight blue eyes were cold, and her calico hair devoid of life. She walked with ethereal grace. "Cadwyn?" her eyes met mine, and I mourned the loss of the sparkle that normally resided there.

Another hurt ran through me when I looked over and saw her double still undergoing the treatment of Poppy's wand. "Don't leave me.." I whispered and she lowered herself down in front of me concern the only thing in those dead eyes. "Is that what you wish of me? For me to stay?" I nodded tears slowly leaking down my face. "Then it shall be."

She walked over and slowly laid down, sliding back into her body. I heard Poppy shout as she came back to life.


End file.
